Plug-in cards for personal computers or other electronic devices are well known. Such cards may provide extra memory or a removable mass storage medium to the host device, among other functions.
One problem presented in designing such cards is the need to assure adequate durability for the card and host connector contacts in view of the numerous plug-in/removal cycles that a card and/or a host connection may experience over the life of the devices. Some standards for plug-in card systems call for a durability of at least 10,000 cycles.
Conventional plug-in cards may be formed from a card base material that may include a hard and rough material such as fiberglass. The presence of such a material at the edge of the card may produce rapid wear of the host contacts with which the card is mated, thereby compromising the desired durability of the card system.